<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy birthday, jinyoungie by glittercherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624716">happy birthday, jinyoungie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercherry/pseuds/glittercherry'>glittercherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Barebacking, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Group Sex, M/M, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercherry/pseuds/glittercherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jinyoung's birthday, and Mark prepares a special surprise for him.</p><p>(It's a gangbang. The surprise is a gangbang.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy birthday, jinyoungie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>drops this unbeta'd mess two days late and disappears for another year</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung only notices that he’s overslept when he drifts awake slowly, gradually, and the morning light isn’t streaming through the window anymore. He made a mess of the sheets at some point during the night, which means that he has to turn around and twist himself until he has a semblance of a cover to tuck himself in better, getting ready to enjoy the minutes of half-conscious limbo that can only be enjoyed when looking ahead to a day free of responsibilities. </p><p>His phone dings quietly. Well. Almost free. </p><p>Jinyoung groans, reaching for the night table. He scrolls past text after text wishing him happy birthday, his friends, his coworkers, and settles for the one in his family group chat. He’s in the middle of replying to the effusive congratulations from his parents and sisters, all excited exclamation points and memes, when he hears a loud <em>bang </em>from the kitchen. </p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p>There’s more clatter, more scattered this time, and a string of cursing. </p><p>Jinyoung frowns, ready to leave the warmth of the bed if necessary. “Hyung, you ok?”</p><p>Mark’s startled face pops in the doorway. “Shit, did I wake you up?”</p><p>“I woke up a couple of minutes ago, is everything okay?”</p><p>Mark laughs, walking in to apologize with a kiss. “Just trying to prepare a little something, don’t worry.”</p><p>He’s wearing an <em>apron, </em>Jinyoung realizes. Over the underwear he slept in. Did he get it from the kitchen? Since when does Jinyoung own an apron?</p><p>“What, by burning down the apartment?”</p><p>“I’m making <em>pancakes, </em>excuse me!<em>” </em>Mark answers, still unable to stop smiling.  “Do you even use all those pots and pans?”</p><p>“Hmm, not really,” admits Jinyoung. “They were all gifts, honestly.”</p><p>Mark looks down, suddenly shy. “I thought I’d make breakfast in bed, but you’re already awake now, so…”</p><p>Jinyoung coos. “I love you.”</p><p>Mark’s eyes are twinkling when he looks up. “But now you can actually help me, since I have no idea where half the stuff is in your kitchen!”</p><p>“Making me work on my birthday? Unbelievable.”</p><p>Mark shushes his complaints with another kiss, sweet and yet so hungry. Just like him. </p><p>He walks out with no more preamble, giving Jinyoung an excellent view of his ass in his boxers. “Should I use that big metal fork to scrape the pancakes from that pan?”</p><p>Horror rises to Jinyoung’s throat. “It’s non-stick, don’t you <em>dare!”</em></p><p>He chases after Mark, after his giggle, after the warmth of his smile. </p>
<hr/><p>There’s definitely something in Mark’s mind as they eat. </p><p>Jinyoung looks at him between mouthfuls of pancakes, soft and spongy. There’s flour all over him, and on the floor, and on Mark’s hands, and <em>fine, </em>yes, he did ask Mark to suck him off against the counter, but even then, Mark seems to be thinking about something else. </p><p>Jinyoung drowns a pancake in syrup and gets a big bite in. “Spit it out, hyung.”</p><p>Mark looks up, startled. There’s no worry in his eyes, just excitement, maybe a twinkle of mischief. </p><p>“Do you think you would like to receive another present tonight?”</p><p>The way he says it, the lilt he gives to the word <em>present, </em>is enough for him to see where he’s going with this. He swallows around the mouthful of sweetness, intrigued. “I thought last night was the present.”</p><p>“Oh, last night was a present, all right,” Mark continues, something dark swirling in his eyes. Giddiness runs up Jinyoung’s spine, thick and enticing. “But, we’re working on a little something, I think.”</p><p>Jinyoung hums, leaning back on his chair, letting anticipation wash over him. <em>We, </em>huh. “You’re gonna spoil me like this.”</p><p>Mark giggles again and stands up to put the dishes away. “That’s the plan!”</p>
<hr/><p>Jinyoung sighs, spreading himself as wide and comfortable as he can. He can still taste Mark’s tongue in his mouth, where he kissed him long and deep, the ghost of his fingers lingering on his skin. </p><p>He could open his eyes if he wanted, but the ribbon Mark tied over them feels nice, comfortable. He had first secured the one around his neck, tying it into a pretty bow for good measure.</p><p>He breathes out slowly, trying to reign in the beating of his heart. The voices in the other room are louder now, mixing with each other in an eager tone. </p><p>Jinyoung knows exactly what a pretty picture he makes, spread on the bed like this, but the gasp that he hears as soon as the door opens still makes him smile. He hears them shuffle until they’re all inside, endeared by how hard they’re trying to stay quiet. </p><p>There are hands on him, familiar, soft as they travel down his chest. Mark kisses him chastely for good measure before pulling back, leaving him to himself. </p><p>Jinyoung hums. “So, you have a present for me?”</p><p>Jaebeom startles him when he speaks right next to him, low, a dumb smile clear in his voice. “Yeah, it’s a Starbucks gift card,” he says. “We all pitched in.”</p><p>Two or three people groan. Jinyoung finds himself too busy being kissed by Jaebeom to complain, although he does chuckle inwardly. It <em>was </em>kinda funny. </p><p>Jaebeom kisses him hotly, not focusing on one place but covering him in wet kisses all over his neck and his chest. He hums against his mouth when he travels upwards again, his other hand barely brushing against his cock. “Happy birthday, Jinyoungie.”</p><p>Jinyoung can’t contain the gasp that overcomes him. “Do I get cake?”</p><p>Someone is bending his legs so he’s even more exposed, taking the chance to slap his ass lightly. </p><p>“Oh, someone will get <em>this</em> cake, definitely,” says Bambam. </p><p>Yugyeom snorts a moment later. “Ayyyy!”</p><p>“Do you two want to get kicked out?” asks Mark, his voice deliberately level. </p><p>The two only laugh harder. </p><p>Jaebeom sighs against his lips. His fingers are still dangerously close to his cock, as if he wasn’t aware of how hard he already is. “Is the plan still a go?”</p><p>Youngjae chimes in for the first time. “It better be, I didn’t cheat while choosing for nothing.”</p><p>“You–how do you even cheat at <em>rock, paper, scissors</em>?” gasps Jackson. </p><p>Jaebeom chuckles, still unwilling to pull off. “I knew there was something off about that.”</p><p>There are fingers suddenly weaving through Jinyoung’s hair, long, elegant fingers that can only belong to one person if the way he holds him is anything to go by. Mark takes a moment to let them settle before speaking. </p><p>“Jaebeommie, enough.”</p><p>The whine he lets out is sweet, tiny, but he obeys. Jinyoung is suddenly aware of the room holding in an expectant breath. </p><p>Mark cards his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, scratching softly. “Go on,” he says, and Jinyoung suddenly has someone sitting on his chest. It’s warm, comforting, just skin against skin. </p><p>“Hold on,” Jinyoung says, trying not to laugh. “There’s a <em>plan </em>here?” </p><p>Everyone hums in agreement. “You don’t need to know it, though,” adds Bambam. “I mean, it’s your surprise.”</p><p>Jinyoung feels his heartbeat speed up. He turns his head up even if he can’t see who’s on top of him, but already sure of who he is. </p><p>Youngjae has always had a weakness for his mouth, after all. </p><p>He’s loud from the start, gasping out the first moans as soon as his cock touches Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung opens his mouth and tries to relax his throat, his hands bunching into fists on his sides when Youngjae pushes in. </p><p>“That’s right, hyung, just like that,” he sighs as he sinks into his mouth. </p><p>Yugyeom’s voice comes from far away. “Hey, I thought we had agreed on the hyung thing!”</p><p>Youngjae moves until he’s practically sitting on Jinyoung’s face, almost all the way in. “Ooh, that’s right,” he says. “Our <em>Jinyoungie</em> likes that, doesn’t he?</p><p>He’s still speaking softly, but the name and the sudden drop of honorifics hits Jinyoung as much as the next thrust of his hips does. He feels it deeply, nestling in his bones, so achingly sweet. </p><p>“Hell yeah, he does,” says Bambam. </p><p>The part of Jinyoung’s brain that’s not busy trying to swallow around Youngjae’s dick has half the presence of mind to flip him off, but he doesn’t know exactly where he stands. Somewhere around the bed, he assumes, but it would probably just look funny if he flipped the bird to the wrong person. Besides, the fuzziness that’s taking over his thoughts only gets stronger with each word. </p><p>Youngjae pulls off and allows him to breathe freely for a moment. Jinyoung’s mouth is sticky, tingling slightly, and he immediately misses the weight of his cock on his tongue. </p><p>“Oh, someone’s eager,” says Mark. He still hasn’t left his spot next to Jinyoung’s head, and his grip on his hair tightens a fraction as he speaks. </p><p>Jinyoung pushes down the shame that throbs in his veins at his words and opens his mouth wider, sticking his tongue out for good measure. </p><p>Mark uses his other hand to hold him in place. His thumb slips inside his mouth and presses down, making Jinyoung whine quietly. </p><p>“Come on, then,” Mark says, all sultry and inviting. “Don’t leave the birthday boy waiting.”</p><p>Through the roar in his own ears, Jinyoung hears someone moan. He wonders if they’re all naked, if they’re just looking, if they’re already jerking themselves off at the sight. </p><p>God, he hopes they are.</p><p>Youngjae moans again, his thighs flexing as he feeds him his cock again, inch by inch. He doesn’t stop until he hits the back of his throat with a strangled cry, and he holds himself there. </p><p>Jinyoung feels it all, the stretch of his jaw, the blunt head of Youngjae’s cock, his shaky intake of breath. He moans when he doesn’t let go, colors swirling behind his eyelids as seconds pass by, forcing himself to not struggle against Mark’s hold. </p><p>Youngjae finally pulls back, panting. “Christ.” He gives him a second to rest, to gulp in some air, letting his cock rest on his parted lips. </p><p>“So fucking tight,” he mumbles. Jinyoung thinks he can hear him smile, and it makes his heart beat faster against his ribcage. He licks what he can still reach of his cock, trying to make him react. </p><p>“Shi–t,” says Youngjae, his voice faltering. There’s another hand finding its way to Jinyoung’s nape now, pulling on the shorter strands. “I’m going to fucking wreck you.”</p><p>Jinyoung’s brain goes blank. He hears himself whining, his mouth feverishly searching for more. It only takes a second before Youngjae is pushing his head  upwards, switching the angle, and blessedly, blessedly starting to fuck his mouth in earnest. </p><p>He focuses on breathing whenever he can, relaxing his throat against the pressure, feeling tears springing to his eyes under the blindfold. Through the static in his ears he can hear Youngjae’s cries, and his mouth is so full of saliva that he’s having a hard time keeping it all in, and he’s so, so fucking <em>hard. </em></p><p>At some point Youngjae lets go of his head and starts fucking him against the mattress, his thrusts growing erratic. Jinyoung forgets about breathing, his eyes opening wide and still seeing nothing. </p><p>Youngjae comes down his throat. He holds him still, his hips stuttering, his voice breaking in a loud cry. When he’s satisfied he pulls out, and Jinyoung is distantly aware of several distinct moans and gasps. </p><p>He struggles to swallow it all and coughs weakly, spluttering around the load. He tries his best, not wanting to waste it, and by the time he’s licking his lips methodically with a sigh he feels something warm splattering on his stomach. His own cock throbs in a flash of red, and he makes an effort to talk over the scratchiness of his throat and how he’s still trying to gasp in enough air to make his chest stop heaving. </p><p>“Who–who’s–”</p><p>Youngjae laughs, bright and satisfied. He refuses to leave his place on top of Jinyoung, using his fingers to sweep around his mouth and feed him the last drops of cum. “Yugyeom was eager,” he sing-songs. </p><p>Jinyoung feels fuzzy around the edges, as if he was packed in cotton. He groans and almost jumps when he feels hands prodding around his hole, and can’t hold in the moan ripped from his throat when he feels something cold and slippery dripping along the flushed length of his cock. </p><p>He thinks it’s lube at first, but when the fingers circle his hole with it he realizes it’s only spit. A single digit pushes in, barely breaching the tight ring of muscle, and he breathes in through his teeth, forcing himself to relax. His cock twitches when the finger pushes further, and further, wiggling its way in. </p><p>There’s definitely more people touching him, he thinks. Logical thought is hard when he’s so hard that it hurts, when there’s so many hands on him and he can still taste Youngjae in the back of his throat, when Mark still hasn’t stopped holding him. He tries, though. </p><p>Someone is keeping his legs bent in the right angle, and someone is playing with the cum that’s drying on his stomach, and Youngjae seems to be having the time of his life sitting on his chest and holding his arms down with his legs, and then the single finger becomes two, stretching him further, and he whines again. </p><p>“Isn’t he pretty?” murmurs Jackson. His voice sounds strangled, heavy with arousal, and Jinyoung shudders. </p><p>Yugyeom is the first to answer and the breathlessness is clear in his words. “Jinyoungie really is the prettiest.”</p><p>The condescendence packed in his voice has Jinyoung choking in a whimper. He struggles to speak, to say something, but they just keep talking as if he <em>wasn’t even there. </em></p><p>“Hmm, a pretty face and a pretty body,” agrees Jackson. “Only to be expected after working so hard.”</p><p>Jinyoung groans. “I didn’t–”</p><p>“Shhhh, it’s okay,” murmurs Youngjae, and it only makes Jinyoung float higher. There are suddenly three fingers in his mouth, making him gag. “Can’t we praise our Jinyoungie without being interrupted?”</p><p>Jinyoung only manages a strangled noise in his throat. </p><p>Far away, somewhere in a dream, he feels the slick of lube against his rim as he’s stretched further. </p><p><em>There’s lube, now, </em>he thinks, already struggling to keep up. </p><p>The cold that engulfs him tells him that Youngjae is no longer on top of him, but there’s at least two separate hands running across his stomach, the slide made easier by Yugyeom’s cum. </p><p>“Look at how he tenses,” says Bambam, fascinated. He’s rubbing his fingers on his abs, prodding slightly, poking around. Jinyoung would be annoyed as hell if he could remember how to move. </p><p>Jinyoung gurgles around the fingers in his mouth. </p><p>“What’s that?” asks Jackson, and he pushes them further, just to be difficult, before pulling out. </p><p>Jinyoung’s lips feel like they’re on fire, stretched and rubbed raw. He can’t find the strength to close them, and the thought of how debauched he must look like this only makes him moan. </p><p>“So fucking pretty,” sighs Jackson again. </p><p>Just when Jinyoung thinks he will explode, Bambam chimes in again. </p><p>“He’s stretched enough, I think.”</p><p>Mark hums quietly. Jinyoung can imagine him, taking on the view in front of him unhurriedly, barely touching his dick yet. </p><p>“Who was gonna fuck him in the end?”</p><p>Jaebeom’s voice is low when he answers. “I am.”</p><p>For a second, Jinyoung can’t breathe. He should’ve realized already, he thinks. The thick, blunt fingers inside him, getting him ready, of course it was him. </p><p>There’s an endless string of <em>please please please </em>on his tongue, louder than every other sound in the room, only climbing higher when he feels Jaebeom’s hands on his thighs. </p><p>Everyone else has stopped touching him, he notices. Heavy breathing fills the air, along with some soft curses, the slide of someone jerking off here and there, but there’s only Jaebeom holding him open, tethering him to Earth, pushing him and bending him until he feels ready to crack in half. </p><p>His mouth drops open when he feels the head of his cock pushing in. The strength with which he’s grabbing his thighs and holding him down tells him just how riled up he is, how much he wishes he could go faster. </p><p>Jaebeom moans, high, airy, such a tiny sound. Oh, how Jinyoung wishes he was allowed to see him.</p><p>He reaches with his hands instead, finding him, pulling him closer. <em>Please, please, please, please. </em></p><p>Jaebeom gets the message and buries himself to the hilt with a groan.</p><p>Jinyoung gasps, eyes wide open but seeing nothing. The ribbon is pink, slightly translucent, so all he sees is pink, hot, Jaebeom in him filling him so, so good, and how he begins to move tentatively at first and then abandoning himself to pleasure. </p><p>Jinyoung hiccups in a moan. His cock is a single point of heat, stealing any rational thought he could have and leaving only negative space. He hears himself moaning, gasping, begging for more, anyone, please, <em>more.</em></p><p>“Jackson, wanna come?” says Mark, and it’s practically a miracle that Jinyoung hears him over the stream of filth pouring from his own mouth. Jaebeom barely stutters in a thrust before slamming in again, moaning even louder.</p><p>There’s some shuffling around him, sheets rustling, before Jinyoung feels a drop of something salty on his already open mouth. He barely has time to react before his head is being repositioned, until his chin is practically pointing toward the ceiling and his neck is straining from the stretch. </p><p>“Can I, Jinyoungie? Will you let me fuck your mouth like this?” Jackson asks, hushed, almost in awe. </p><p>Jinyoung moans something incoherent, and hopes the <em>please, God, fuck, yes, </em>has been conveyed well enough. </p><p>Mark chuckles. “He’s the one receiving the present here.”</p><p>And then Jackson is sliding in. </p><p>Jinyoung is no stranger to deepthroating someone upside down, but the sensation always manages to shock him at first. It’s <em>heavy, </em>and it keeps going, down, down, leaving him stuffed so full that he forgets everything that is not the way he’s being fucked dumb. </p><p>He doesn’t try to breathe. He’s just Jaebeom’s cock in his ass, and Jackson’s cock in his throat, and it’s overwhelming enough to drown him. And his own hand, reaching for his own cock, jerking fast and tight and pushing him further and further and <em>further. </em>Time stretches like taffy. Jinyoung feels his heartbeat through his whole body. Twice. Three times.  </p><p>Jackson pulls off completely, gasping, and comes all over his face. Jinyoung gulps in as much air as he can in one go, choking, and he gets to taste some of Jackson’s cum as it falls on him.</p><p>Jaebeom honest to God whines, fucking into him faster, and it’s <em>that </em>and the warmth of Jackson’s cum dripping on his skin that finally send Jinyoung over the edge. </p><p>He’s still wheezing in labored breaths, his hand on his cock fast enough to chafe, and coming feels so liberating that he doesn’t stop thrusting into his fist until he’s milked every last drop from his cock. </p><p>Jaebeom doesn’t last much longer, either. He can barely control his thrusts anymore, panting with every breath, holding him down tightly. Overstimulation makes Jinyoung sob, and his thighs shake with exhaustion where he’s keeping them up. </p><p>Jaebeom pulls out with a squelch of lube and come and Jinyoung whimpers. He feels hands all over him, just whispers of touch, and he whines wordlessly until someone lifts his head from the mattress. Gently, softly, pulling at the knot in the ribbon until it falls off. </p><p>Jinyoung shuts his eyes against the light, against the sudden shyness that overcomes him.</p><p>“Go on, baby,” murmurs Mark. “You can look, now.”</p><p>He’s blushing, he <em>knows </em>he’s blushing when he fights to keep his eyelids from drooping back down. His hands tense where he’s holding on to the sheets, trying to take in the view. It’s overwhelming, in a good way, in the way that makes his heart jump in his chest and his breath catch, seeing them all gathered around him. </p><p>He has the sudden need to close his legs, to hide himself. He looks up at Mark, who’s still dangling the length of ribbon between two fingers. </p><p>“Hi,” he says with a toothy grin.</p><p>Jinyoung smiles back. “Hey.”</p><p>“Aww, not fair!” Bambam pouts. “Only he gets the cute greeting with the fucked out voice?”</p><p>Jinyoung turns back to look at them, scanning the various degrees of nudity, the smiles. “Hello,” he says, politely, making a couple of them giggle. </p><p>He doesn’t feel the need to cover himself anymore. These kids have seen him crying, laughing, in his highest and lowest moments. </p><p>“Aww, Jinyoungie is getting soft, look,” snickers Yugyeom.</p><p>“No I’m not!”</p><p>“Yeah, you smile like that and scrunch your whole face when you get soft,” agrees Jackson bashfully. </p><p>Jinyoung covers his face with one hand, grimacing for a second when he notices just how much come is still on his face. “Embarrassing.”</p><p>Jaebeom suddenly plants a kiss on his thigh from where he’s sitting next to his legs, still clearly dazed from his own orgasm. “Cute.”</p><p>Jinyoung wishes he could groan, complain, do <em>anything, </em>but he feels floaty and his chest feels like it’s made of jell-o, so he can only moan weakly. </p><p>The sound pierces through the room, shattering the moment of calm, and suddenly there’s hands on him again. </p><p>“Jinyoungie?” Bambam sounds eager, his eyes twinkling. “Wanna get on your knees for us?”</p><p>Jinyoung breathes in, sharply, trying and failing to contain a whimper. He doesn’t trust himself to speak through the wave of arousal that hits him, so he nods. </p><p>“Ooh, wait!” says Jackson. “Let me try a thing.”</p><p>He reaches over Jinyoung to take the ribbon from Mark. Jinyoung is still soft, the last shocks of his orgasm still echoing in his bones, and still sensitive enough that when Jackson first grabs his cock he moans again. </p><p>Mark caresses his cheek lightly. “It’s okay, baby.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ll love this, I swear,” adds Jackson, carefully placing the ribbon under his balls and tying it over his cock. It’s not too tight, just a hint of pressure, but Jinyoung still hisses through his teeth. </p><p>Jackson finishes the makeshift cockring with a big bow and looks up to him with a grin. </p><p>“God, that’s hot,” whispers Youngjae. He’s lazily jerking himself off again, Jinyoung notices, his tongue peeking from between his teeth. </p><p>Jackson places a quick kiss on his cock and straightens up. “All yours.”</p><p>“Why do I feel like <em>I’m </em>the one who’s the present here?” Jinyoung wonders as he lifts himself from the bed. For a second his vision swims, but he still manages to make his way to a more open corner of the room, guided by eager hands. </p><p>“Please, we all know how much you’re loving this,” quips Yugyeom with a laugh. </p><p>Jinyoung can still feel Jaebeom’s cum inside him, slowly oozing out the longer he stands up. The feeling makes him shudder. </p><p>He goes down on his knees easily, comfortably. “Well, get on with it, then,” he taunts them as they crowd around him. </p><p>“God, you’re so fucking <em>pretty,” </em>sighs Bambam. “Even prettier with your face all messy like this, how is that fair?” </p><p>He’s standing in front of him, holding his cock in one hand. He’s hard and already dripping precum, right in front of his face, and he’s still wearing his watch and at least three more bracelets, which for some reason is what makes Jinyoung’s cock begin to fill back up. </p><p>Jinyoung doesn’t need instructions for this. He inches forward and takes him in his mouth, closing his eyes with a strangled whine at the first taste. Bambam holds him loosely, one hand still in the base of his cock, and gasps out words of encouragement.</p><p>“Just like that, Jinyoungie, take more, just like that.”</p><p>Each <em>Jinyoungie </em>hits him directly in the gut, winding him tighter. Jinyoung forces himself further down his cock and tries to beg for more. </p><p>He feels more than he sees Yugyeom when he moves stealthily until he’s standing next to Bambam. As stealthy as Yugyeom is capable of being, at least. </p><p>“Can you share him for a bit?” he asks shyly. </p><p>Jinyoung opens his eyes, struggling to keep his mouth open wide enough, and sees that Yugyeom is already fully hard again.</p><p>God, it should be illegal to sound that cute with a dick like that one, Jinyoung thinks. He can feel his mouth water more at the sight, and he pulls off Bambam if only to see better. </p><p>Bambam whines at the loss, but nevertheless uses the hand on his hair to guide him toward Yugyeom. </p><p>He definitely feels thicker than Bambam in his mouth, the sheer girth making his jaw ache from the start. He works it as much as he can anyways, feeling the spit beginning to run down his chin after a few seconds, rubbing his tongue on one spot just to hear Yugyeom gasp. </p><p>Right when he thinks he’s getting the hang of it, Bambam pulls him back with a gentle but insisting touch. He says nothing before he's prodding at his lips with his cock, making him open up. </p><p>There’s a constant moan in Jinyoung’s throat, vibrating with each breath he manages to take in. Bambam pushes further, pulls back, uses his mouth shallowly, passes him back to Yugyeom, open up, more, Jinyoungie, and Yugyeom’s cock slowly making his way to the back of his throat, and pulling off, and again, and again. He clenches his hands into fists, wishing he had <em>something </em>to do with them.</p><p>It’s like Mark reads his mind. </p><p>His voice comes from far away at first, but he’s walking toward them. “You wanna go for another round?”</p><p>Youngjae’s voice sounds deep when he answers, almost a growl. “We can try.”</p><p>And that’s how Mark’s hand finds Jinyoung’s wrist, guiding him until he’s holding Youngjae’s cock. The angle is not the best, and Jinyoung was already having a hard time keeping up with the two dicks taking turns in his mouth, but the first tentative tug has Youngjae moaning, and that’s all he needs to continue. </p><p>Yugyeom doesn’t bother to pull off from where he is quickly thrusting into Jinyoung’s mouth and speaks between moans. “He–<em>shit</em>–he still has a free hand, hyung.”</p><p>Mark laughs softly. “You heard the brat, Jinyoungie.”</p><p>Jinyoung’s cock throbs painfully against the ribbon. He doesn’t come up for air, searching for Mark blindly, not even bothering to open his eyes. At some point Bambam and Yugyeom started trying to get him to suck both of them off at once, and so far they’ve barely gotten the tips in, and the stretch is making him tear up in bliss. </p><p>The moment he gets his hand on Mark he loses track of reality. Everything happens in slow motion, and there’s so many <em>noises, </em>skin against skin and moans and spit and curses. </p><p>He is usually the type to pay full attention to his partner, studying the right angle to jerk someone off or the perfect way to make someone unravel from a blowjob. Not now, though. Jinyoung gives in, lets them use him, all his might focused on keeping himself upright and pliant and willing. </p><p>“You two should join us too,” gasps Youngjae. Jinyoung struggles to figure out who he’s talking to, until he hears Jackson groan from a distance. </p><p>His answer is strangled, but Yugyeom chooses that moment to grab the back of his head and force him further down his throat, and Jinyoung is too gone to think anymore. </p><p>There’s no rhythm, not really. Jinyoung isn’t trying to contain the spit that runs down his chin, and isn’t attempting to give high quality handjobs, doesn’t even need to try his best to suck Bambam and Yugyeom off anymore, not with how they’re controlling how far he goes and how much he gets to taste. He knows they’re switching, deep down he can <em>feel </em>the difference and the pull on his hair to reposition him and share him better, but everything blurs into a messy, wet sensation. </p><p>Mark covers Jinyoung’s hand on his cock with his own, guiding him, thrusting faster. His hand is warm, everything is <em>so warm. </em></p><p>Bambam’s gasps grow frantic and synchronize with how he’s pulling on his hair. “Jinyoungie–Jinyoungie, look at me, <em>shit.”</em></p><p>Jinyoung doesn’t need to think about it. He just does it. He opens his eyes, trying his best to not gag around how thick he feels in his mouth, and looks up at him. </p><p>Bambam comes with a long, high pitched moan. His grip on Jinyoung’s nape slips, almost pulling out, getting pretty much half his cum all over him. Jinyoung feels it, how it slides slowly down his skin, and his own neglected dick pulses with need.</p><p>Youngjae moans, thrusting into Jinyoung’s hand. He’s probably not gripping him tightly enough, Jinyoung manages to think, but he’s distracted by Yugyeom sucking in sharp breaths through his gritted teeth and coming, so close to him, adding his cum to the disaster that Jinyoung’s face already is. </p><p>Jinyoung closes his eyes and aims his face upwards, his lips parting in a whimper. </p><p>“Please,” he manages to beg, his throat feeling like sandpaper against the word. </p><p>Yugyeom’s hand stutters on a stroke and he moans more urgently, dripping the last drops on Jinyoung’s eager tongue.</p><p>Time stretches out. Jinyoung catches some words, some whispers, pretends he can see them through his eyelids. He’s jerking both Mark and Youngjae off, he knows this, because he recognizes both of his voices climbing higher and louder, and there’s hands on his own, speeding him up, showing him just how to do it. </p><p>There’s some warbled words passed around, and a collective moan fills the room, as if everyone was seeing something at the same time. Jinyoung struggles to pick up the meaning, desperate as he is, the slide of his hands as fast as he can manage. </p><p>“Is that right, Jinyoungie?”</p><p>Mark’s voice is sweet even as it strains with arousal. Jinyoung tries to swallow and it feels thick, heavy.</p><p>He feels Mark move and whines.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby, I’m right here,” he laughs. A hand lifts Jinyoung’s chin up, smearing some of the cum around, almost playing with it. </p><p>“They’re saying that you want more, Jinyoungie.”</p><p>Jinyoung feels each heartbeat spreading through his body, all the way to the tips of his fingers, a constant ticking of brightness. “I–please–”</p><p>Mark shushes him softly, the hand on his chin moving to place a thumb on his lips. “Do you know how pretty you look right now?”</p><p>Jinyoung wishes he could do more than whine uselessly. He thinks he’s stopped moving his hands, Mark’s voice too hypnotic for him to resist. </p><p>Mark hums. “Covered in our cum, kneeling so nicely for us, begging for more… isn’t that right?”</p><p>Youngjae answers for him before he can find the words. He’s winded up, his breath heavy. “So pretty, Jinyoungie.”</p><p>“You want to come?”</p><p>Jinyoung’s tongue feels like it belongs to someone else. He sobs, feeling his cock strain against the bow of the ribbon. “Please, please–”</p><p>Youngjae chokes in a moan. “I’m so close,” he gasps, his hips rutting against Jinyoung’s hand. </p><p>Mark’s fingers still won’t stop rubbing around his face, messing with the droplets of cum. “Go on, then,” he says, “make yourself come for us.”</p><p>Jinyoung whimpers. At first his fingers stick to the heated skin of Mark’s cock, but once he removes his hand it finds its way to his own cock and <em>God, </em>it hurts, he’s so hard it hurts, but his hips thrust upwards into his fist and it’s so <em>tight </em>and so <em>hot </em>and it takes him only seconds to come. </p><p>Distantly, vaguely, he hears himself moan, high and staccato and embarrassingly loud. The release floods him, all the tension in his body relaxing at once. His hand is still around his cock, and, <em>whoops, </em>his other hand is there too, so he’s not jerking off Youngjae anymore–</p><p>Youngjae comes first. He aims lower, Jinyoung can tell by how his cum lands on his collarbones instead, an endless stream of “fuck, fuck, fuck,” falling from his lips. </p><p>Jinyoung slumps forward, he can’t help it. His thighs burn as if he had run ten miles, and there’s a buzz in the back of his neck that spreads through his whole body, and he’s still high in the haze of his orgasm. </p><p>Mark catches him, of course he does. He always does. His hand shoots out to grab Jinyoung’s shoulder, holding him steady, anchoring him.</p><p>“You want my cum on you too, Jinyoungie?” he asks, his voice sharp and scratchy. </p><p>Jinyoung feels something big and raw blooming in his chest, his cock twitching slightly in a last valiant attempt. He doesn’t think he can open his eyes yet, so he sticks his tongue out and waits. </p><p>Mark groans, low, hungry. Jinyoung doesn’t need to wait long before he’s hearing him come, aborted little growls in the back of his throat mixing with praise. </p><p>“That’s it, shit, so fucking <em>pretty </em>for us like this, fuck–”</p><p>The buzzing in Jinyoung’s brain grows louder, brighter, and Mark’s cum is like a blessing on his tongue. </p>
<hr/><p>Jinyoung lets himself be treated softly, accepts every sweet touch and every tiny kiss placed like a gift on his skin and every word of praise. He basks in it, preening, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. </p><p>He lets himself doze off and surface back up, first in the shower, then on the bed. He catches scraps of their hushed conversations and giggles when he realizes they’re talking about him. </p><p>They talk about how <em>fucking sexy </em>he is, and how <em>gorgeous </em>he looked covered in their cum, and how <em>well </em>he did. Jinyoung feels warm, tingly almost, the praise cocooning him like a soft, worn blanket. </p><p>He doesn’t bother to register who’s sitting where, whose arms are holding him, whose fingers are running through his hair. They tangle into one, holding him, making him sigh. </p><p>“If I had come any harder I think my dick would’ve fallen off,” sighs Bambam wistfully, and Jinyoung can’t help the snort that leaves his lips. </p><p>“Oh my God, hyung, were you <em>listening–”</em></p><p>Jinyoung hums, sinking into the embrace of whoever’s holding him right now. Jaebeom, it feels like Jaebeom. “No, please, keep going.”</p><p>“You should be grateful that your birthday comes only once a year.”</p><p>Jinyoung opens his eyes only to glare at him lazily, without any heat. The room is warm, barely lit, and his chest feels incredibly full. </p><p>Mark snorts and kisses the pout on his lips. “Happy birthday, Jinyoungie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>